fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Plasma
Dark Plasma would be a Superior Fusion element between Void and Plasma with a cost of 550 Diamonds, amassing a total cost of 2300 Diamonds. This element plays like a barrier, pressuring enemies into close range and destroying them there. 'Spells' Dark Energy Bombs "User summons several spheres of dark plasma that, after a pause, quickly dart towards the mouse cursor." * When casted, the player will raise one arm in the air, summoning 6-10 low damage dark energy spheres that will later dart towards wherever the player wishes. * Multi-projectile spell * Consumes 300 Mana * 6 Second cooldown Dimensional Rift "User briefly tears open space and time to disappear into a pocket dimension. In this realm, the user may move around freely and can return to the real world after a second mouse click or after 6 seconds" * This spell will cause the user to go invisible in a flash of blue light, but unlike Spirit's Spectral Embodiment, the user will not be able to attack and the speed boost will be greater, allowing the ability to sneak upon opponents. * Transformation Spell * Consumes 200 Mana for each click * 12 second cooldown after return Laser Portal "User casts an energy sphere that will fire 8 slow, homing lasers that each deal medium damage." * Wherever the user clicks within range, a medium-sized orb will spawn, chasing the opponent and, at one point, firing 8 lasers in different directions that will shortly afterwards individually home in on the nearest enemy. * AoE (Area of Effect) Spell * Consumes 350 Mana * 9 Second cooldown Plasma Shadeflare "User casts a small, fast-moving bolt of dark plasma that deals high damage." * The user shoots a very fast, sparkling bullet that causes a high damage sharp explosion. A lingering area of dark plasma will linger for a few seconds that serves as a cosmetic, dealing no damage. * Projectile Spell * Consumes 375 Mana * 9 second cooldown Ceaseless Void "User leaps into an enigma of dark matter, pulling everyone within range towards the caster while having small amounts of health taken away each second, intensifying with proximity. Those caught near the singularity will have their life sapped away to heal the caster." * Upon activation, the user rapidly elevates as a dark plasma casting circle grows beneath them. Shortly thereafter, the caster is quickly enveloped in darkness that acts like a 'black hole' of sorts. The damage dealt to victims increases the closer they are to the epicenter of the spell. If they are close enough, the caster will begin to steal health while the opponent is dealt large amounts of damage. * Ultimate Spell * Consumes 1050 Mana * 130 second cooldown Trivia * This element is based off of Ceaseless Void, a mini-boss from Terraria Calamity Mod. Such is further evidenced by the Ultimate's name. * This element's ultimate is one of the only spells of this type to use more than 1000 mana. * It also has the second longest cooldown, beaten by Acid's Toxic Basilisk * This element's medal closely resembles that of fire and is sometimes confused to be Phoenix due to the casting circle's hue. * The spheres casted in Dark Energy Bombs can be slowed down by other attacks that don't absorb, delete, or reflect projectiles.